Elevator systems are useful for carrying passengers, cargo or both between various levels in a building, for example. Some elevator systems are traction-based and utilize load bearing traction members such as ropes or belts for supporting the elevator car and achieving the desired movement and placement of the elevator car.
Example belts are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,295,799; 6,364,061; and 6,739,433.
Techniques for making such belts have included using a mold wheel to support cords as they are covered by a thermoplastic polymer. One disadvantage to the mold wheel process is that it results in grooves on the exterior surface of the jacket of the belt because of how the cords are supported on the mold wheel during the manufacturing process. Such grooves are believed to be disadvantageous.
One challenge associated with known processes for making such belts includes controlling the position of the cords during the jacket application process. The position must be controlled and maintained precisely to provide a belt of a desired configuration. Additionally, there are challenges associated with securing the elastomer jacket material to the cords.
Further, the jacket material must flow during the manufacturing process to provide good control on the outer dimensions of the jacket. This requirement for elastomer flow sets a lower limit on the thickness of the jacket layer that can be achieved. In a linear extrusion process, the orifice must be wide enough to allow reasonably linear flow at linear speeds that are high enough to make a practical elevator belt. In a mold wheel process, an elastomer must be present to allow flow to completely and uniformly coat each cord.
It would be useful to be able to minimize or avoid such challenges and considerations when making a belt for use as an elevator load bearing and traction member.